In laparoscopic surgery, the surgeon performs the operation through small holes using long instruments and observing the internal anatomy with an endoscope camera. The endoscope is conventionally held by a human camera assistant (i.e. operating medical assistant) since the surgeon must perform the operation using both hands. The surgeon's performance is largely dependent on the camera position relative to the instruments and on a stable image shown by the monitor. The main problem is that it is difficult for the operating medical assistant to hold the endoscope steady, keeping the scene upright.
Laparoscopic surgery is becoming increasingly popular with patients because the scars are smaller and their period of recovery is shorter. Laparoscopic surgery requires special training for the surgeon or gynecologist and the theatre nursing staff. The equipment is often expensive and is not available in all hospitals.
During laparoscopic surgery, it is often required to shift the spatial placement of the endoscope in order to present the surgeon with an optimal view. Conventional laparoscopic surgery makes use of either human assistants that manually shift the instrumentation or, alternatively, robotic automated assistants. Automated assistants utilize interfaces that enable the surgeon to direct the mechanical movement of the assistant, achieving a shift in the camera view.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,714,841 discloses an automated camera endoscope in which the surgeon is fitted with a head mounted light source that transmits the head movements to a sensor, forming an interface that converts the movements to directions for the mechanical movement of the automated assistant. Alternative automated assistants incorporate a voice operated interface, a directional key interface, or other navigational interfaces. The above interfaces share the following drawbacks:                a. A single directional interface that provide limited feedback to the surgeon.        b. A cumbersome serial operation for starting and stopping movement directions that requires the surgeon's constant attention, preventing the surgeon from keeping the flow of the surgical procedure.        
Research has suggested that these systems divert the surgeon's focus from the major task at hand. Therefore, technologies assisted by magnets and image processing have been developed to simplify interfacing control. However, these improved technologies still fail to address another complicating interface aspect of laparoscopic surgery, in that they do not allow the surgeon to signal, to automated assistants or to human assistants or to surgical colleagues, which instrument his attention is focused on.
Hence, there is still a long felt need for a improving the interface between the surgeon and an endoscope system, surgical colleagues or human assistants for laparoscopic surgery.